Daisuki
by Fiyui-chan
Summary: Tsubasa memasuki ruang kelas Sanae di saat jam kosong, mengenakan seragam olah raga, walaupun latihan sepak bola hari ini diliburkan. Ia membawa Sanae suatu tempat untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dirinya. kira-kira apa yang akan Tsubasa Ucapkan?/semi-canon/ tsusan.


Sanae kecil berdiam diri duduk di bawar pohon sakura yang tumbuh di pekarangan rumahnya, pohon sakura yang tidak berbunga dan tertutup lebarnya salju yang turun. Tangannya terulur ke depan, menangkap butiran salju yang tak hentu turun dari langit sana. Matanya menerawang ke atas, mengamati butiran salju yang turun dengan indahnya.

Sebutir salju hinggap di tangannya yang terulur tanpa sarung tangan, ia mengamati salju itu dan memakannya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya saat ia mendapat rasa salju putih yang terasa hambar di dalam mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya tersibak dengan mata hitam seorang anak kecil sebayanya yang duduk diam menggenggam bola di dalam mobil bak yang lewat di depan rumahnya. Anak itu sama-sama melitanya yang juga melihat balik anak kecil itu, ia diam. Tetapi anak bermata hitam itu tersenyum ceria keaarahnya.

Terpaku sesaat.

Apa anak laki-laki itu pindahan? Karena dilihatnya truk besar tadi sepertinya mengangkut barang-barang khas orang pindahan.

Sanae berjalan ke arah gerbang rumahnya, membenahi topi rajut merah yang menutupi kepalanya. Setelah sampai di depan gerbang, ia menyuruh satpam yang menjaga rumahnya untuk membuka gerbang rumahnya.

Ia keluar. Namun truk dengan anak bermata hitam di dalamnya sundah menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

**Disclaimer : Yoichi Takahashi -**_**senseiiiii**_

**Pair : Tsubasa & Sanae**

**Warning : romance (mungkin), OOC, dll.**

.

**~ Daisuki~**

.

Sanae berjalan santai memasuki pintu kelasnya yang terbuka sedikit, menyapa semua tamannya seperti biasa, lalu duduk di bangkunya yang terletas di urutan ke tiga dekat jendela. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari bebas bagi mereka, dikarenakan guru-guru yang seharusnya mengajar mereka sedang rapat.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, namun tak ada satu pun yang dapat membuatnya tertarik. Merasa bosan, ia meraih sebuah kaca mata dan sebuah buku dalam tas jinjing hitamnya lalu membacanya.

Matanya terfokus dengan bacaan yang berada di genggamannyaa. Bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti arah bacaan yang saat ini ia tekuni. Menghiraukan suasana kelasnya yang gaduh, ia hanya terus membaca dan mengabaukan sesuatu –seperti kertas- yang berkali-kali mengenai kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, dari arah samping ia mendengar suara seseorang yang ia kenal memanggilnya dengan suara beratnya. Merasa terganggu, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya. Ia melihat seorang dengan surai hitam dengan mata hitam sehitam batu onyx yang menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Kapten? Ada apa?" tanyanya saat melihat kapten dari tim sepak bola sekolahnya –Nankatsu- mengenakan seragam latihan bola serta bola yang berada ditangannya. Melihat penampilan Tsubasa, ia hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Bukankan latihan diliburkan, kapten?"

Tsubasa tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Sanae. "Ah, memang. Tapi aku ingin latihan agar kemampuanku semakin bertambah baik." Ucapnya pada Sanae yang masih mengenakan kaca mata bacanya. "Lagipula, musim panas tahun ini ada pertandingan bukan?"

Sanae mengangguk, "Ya, kau benar. Apa hanya kapten yang latihan?"

Tsubasa menggeleng, "Tidak." Jeda beberapa saat, lalu meneruskan. "Teman satu tim kita berlatih semua." Ucapnya.

Sanae tersentak kaget, kenapa ia tidak mengetahui itu? Batinnya. Ia melepaskan kaca matanya lalu meletakkan kembali ke dalam tempat kaca mata yang ia bawa, lalu kembali metatap Tsubasa yang masih menatapnya. "Oh ya, ada apa kapten menemuiku?" tanya Sanae saat ingin tahu apa tujuan Tsubasa menemuinya. Karena biasanya Tsubasa akan menemuinya saat ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tim sepak bola Nankatsu.

"Bisa kita bicara di luar manager?" tanya Tsubasa.

Sanae berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap mata Tsubasa yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Sanae berjalan beberapa meter jaraknya antara dirinya dan Tsubasa seperti biasa. Beberapa kali terdapat orang yang menyapa mereka berdua yang hanya di tanggapi senyuman oleh Tsubasa dan sapa balik oleh Sanae. mereka memang lumayan di kenal di kalangan murid-murid di SMP Nankatsu karena keaktifan mereka dalam klub sepak bola yang selalu membanggakan karena selalu mendapat juara dalam setiap pertandingan yang mereka ikuti.

Selain karena itu, mereka juga aktif dalam organisasi siswa yang semakin membuat nama mereka menjadi buah bibir siswa siswi sekolah mereka. Tsubasa dan Sanae memang sering bersama karena kebetulan mereka adalah kapten dan manager yang saling bekerja sama dalam urusan tim sepak bola mereka. Bahkan, tak ayal jiga sering mendengar berita bahwa terdapat hubungan yang special antara mereka berdua.

Tsubasa sendiri tidak begitu mempermasalahkan akan gossip tersebut, ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Sedangkan Sanae, ia tidak merasa nyaman dengan desas desus yang mengatakan bahwa ia dan Tsubasa berpacaran. Awalnya ia bahagia dan berharap bahwa perasaannya terbalas oleh Tsubasa.

Bahkan karena desas desus itu, ia sampau malu bertemu Tsubasa walau hanya bersimpangan di jalan. Namun karena ia pikir Tsubasa hanya mengganggap berita itu hanya angin lalu yang tidak perlu untuk dipermasalahkan, ia lalu bersifat tidak peduli dan bersikap seperti biasa dengan Tsubasa.

Sejujurnya hatinya sakit. Ia tidak suka. Namun apa mau dikata , Tsubasa tidak akan pernah mau melihat sekelilingnya jika tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan bola. Karena yang berada di pikirannya hanya ada bola, bola, bola, dan bola. Hah… rasanya Sanae ingin menghipnotis Tsubasa agar menghilangkan bola dalam pikirannya. Andai saja ia bisa.

Dan karena ketidak pedulian Tsubasa lah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk _menyerah_.

Perjalanan mereka ia lalui dengan diam. Sanae menatap punggung Tsubasa yang semakin jauh dari hadapannya. Semakin jauh hingga rasanya mustahil untuk ia gapai. Tsubasa telah mencetak banyak prestasi untuk masa depannya dalam bidang olah raga sepak bola. Sedangkan ia? Apa.

Kepalanya menunduk, menghindari menatap tubuh tegap dihadapannya dan menatap lantai keramik putih sekolahnya yang seolah-olah begitu banyak menarik perhatiannya.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat tubuhnya menabrak seseorang. Ia mendongak, mencoba melihat tubuh siapa yang ia tabrak. Saat kepalanya sudah melihat seseorang yang ia tabrak, ia hanya tersenyum canggung saat dilihatnya Tsubasa menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ada apa manager? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Tsubasa.

Sanae tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak fokus tadi."

Tsubasa masih memandangnya dengan cemas, "Kau yakin manager? Kalau kau sakit, kau bisa beristirahat di ruang kesehatan!"

"Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja. Bukankah ada yang mau kau katakana padaku?" tanya Sanae mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dari tadi kita hanya berjalan terus. Sebenarnya kita mau kemana kapten?"

Tsubasa menghela napas menyadari Sanae yang mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

Tsubasa masih berjalan, berbelok kearah lorong sepi dan menaiki anak tangga yang terhubung dengan atap sekolah mereka. Setelah sampai di atas, Tsubasa membuka pintu atap sekolah dan memasukinya yang diikuti oleh Sanae di belakangnya.

Ia terdiam. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya yang berkeringat sehabis latihan bola dan menerbangkan anak rambutnya yang bergoyang mengikuti arus angin. Ia lelihat Sanae yang berjalan melewatinya mendekati pembatas. Tsubasa mengikutinya lalu berdiri di samping Sanae yang memejamkam matanya menikmati semilir angin musim panas.

"Sanae-_chan_!" panggilnya.

Sanae membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, memperlihatkan permata cokelat bening yang indah, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Tsubasa yang menatapnya. "Ya?"

Tsubasa menghela napasnya perlahan, "Ada yang ingin aku katakana padamu." Hening. Hanya angin yang menggoyangkan surai mereka masing-masing. "Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya."

"…"

"Mungkin aku juga sudah telat untuk mengatakannya padamu," Tsubasa menghela napas berat. "Sejak dulu aku selalu memperhatikanmu, senyumanmu, tawamu, saat kau kesal, marah, dan ekspresi wajahmu yang lain yang tidak pernah luput`dari penglihatanku." Tsubasa tersenyum.

Sanae terdiam, membuang pandangannya pada hamparan langit luas berawan diatasnya.

"Aku selalu ingin melihat wajah itu setiap hari, aku tidak mau kehilangan senyuman itu. Sudah cukup kau membuatku sedih saat mendengar kabar bahwa kau akan pindah ke Eropa saat kita naik ke kelas tiga."

Sanae terdiam. Sinar matanya meredup mendengar perkataan Tsubasa yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Ia memiliki teman-teman yang menyayanginya, selalu membantunya, dan yang ia sayangi. Ia senang tinggal dan bersekolah di sini. Namun takdir berkata lain saat ia mendengar kabar bahwa ayahnya dipindah tugaskan ke negri yang jauh dari Jepang, dan ia harus mengikutinya.

"Tsubasa, jika yang kau khawatirkan adalah semua tigas-tugasku sebagai manager, aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan pelatih untuk mencari penggantiku untuk setahun mendatang. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir akan hal itu." Sanae menatap Tsubasa seraya tersenyum, dengan air mata yang terdapat di sudut air matanya yan siap mengalir.

Tsubasa menatap tajam sanae setelah mendengar perkataannya. "Bukan itu maksudku, Sanae! apa yang kau katakana?" ucapnya geram seraya mencengkram pundak Sanae.

"Apa yang aku katakana? Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kau khawatirkan-"

"Jangan seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya, Sanae!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan?"

"Bagian mana yang kau anggap sebagai kenyataaan?"

"Semua yang aku katakana!"

"Itu tidak benar!"

"Jangan berbohong!"

"Aku berkata jujur!"

"Bo-"

Cups

Belum sempat Sanae menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibirnya telah di kecup oleh Tsubasa selama beberapa detik. Bahkan terkesan sekilas. Sanae terdiam.

"_Daisuki_, Nakazawa Sanae! _daisuki_."

Melihat Sanae yang menundukan kepalanya, ia mengendurkan kengkramannya pada pundak Sanae dan membawanya dalam pelukannya. Ia tahu Sanae tidak ingin berpisah dengan teman-temannya, ia tahu Sanae terluka akan kenyataan yang memisahkan mereka dengan jarak yang tidak bisa di bilang dekat. Jauh. Sangat jauh.

Membiarkan Sanae menangis dalam dekapannya. Setelah tangisannya berhenti, Tsubasa melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum melihat Sanae yang masih menangis. Ia menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum menenangkan. Bola yang sedari tadi berada digenggaman tangannya tak ia pedulikan lagi, entah kemana.

"_Zutto zutto daisuki_,"

Sanae menatap mata hitam Tsubasa, mencari setitik keraguan dalam mata hitam yang selalu membuatnya kagum. Namun, ia tidak menemukan keraguan itu dalam mata hitam Tsubasa. Yang ia tememukan hanya keyakinan yang mantap.

Mengetahui hal itu, ia tersenyum dan memeluk Tsubasa kembali. "_Daisuki_, Tsubasa."

Di saksikan oleh angin musim panas yang berhembus lembut, mereka perpelukan di atas atap sekolah. Membawa kisah cerita yang baru dalam kehidupan mereka mendatang. Menorehkan lembaran kisah cinta manis, yang mewarnai kehidupan mereka berdua.

.

Owari

.

Holaaaaaa….. masih inget sama Fi? Hehehe…. Anggap aja fic ini sebagai permintaan maaf Fi karena sequel dari_ pregnant_ belum dibuat hehe…

Fi nunggu ber minggu-minggu tapi ngga ada Fic CT yang update dengan pairing Tsubasa ama Sanae *kyaaaaa* itu pasangan favorit aku bangggeeeetzz *ngalay*

Oh ya, anggap aja yang bagian Sanae kecil itu bonus wkwkwkw….

Salam,

Fiyui-chan

.

Omake

.

"Stttsss!" Misaki meletakkan jarinya di depan bibirnya, melihat Ishizaki yang heboh di belakangnya.

"Misaki geser dikit!" ucap Ishizaki.

"Kalian ini penasaran sekali sih dengan yang dilakukan Tsubasa di sana!" ucap Wakabayashi melihat kedua temannya yang mengintip di belakang pintu atap.

Mengabaikan perkataan Wakabayashi, Ishizaki dan Misaki tetap kukuh melihat Tsubasa dengan Sanae di atap sekolah.

"Lihat! kapten mencium Sanae!" pekik ishizaki.

"Wah iya. Kapten berani juga ya, mencium manager."

Wakabayashi mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar perkataan kedua tengannya. Tsubasa? Sanae? Ciuman? He? Yang benar saja. Penasaran, Wakabayashi sedikit melengokkan kepalanya mengintip Tsubasa, memastikan perkataan Ishizaki dan Misaki. Saat ia melihat, matanya membulat melihat apa yang terjadi dalam penglihatannya.

Mereka benar. Kapten dan manager…..

Owari~

~Kali ini beneran kok hehe~


End file.
